The past and the Present
by Silverblue-55
Summary: HPSS. Severus from the Marauders era travels to Harry's 7th year. Here he falls in love with his archenemy's son.
1. The Port

**The Past and the Present**

by Silverblue55

**Summary:** HPSS. Severus from the Marauders era travels to Harry's 7th year. Here he falls in love with his archenemy's son.

**A/N:** This is my first fan fiction, so be gentle.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters.

"speak" and 'thoughts'

Chapter one: The Port

- - - - - - - -

Severus Snape felt sick. How he hated his father for forcing him to join the Dark Lord. He couldn't get the pictures of the poor muggle woman out of his head. Tonights raid had been even worse than usual. The cold morning wind blew through the Astronomy tower causing him to shiver. He always went up here to relax, but it didn't help as much this morning. Dread was filling him with the thought that it was only four months left and he would be finished at Hogwarts. There would be no escape then, and he would have to fully join the death-eaters. He looked down at the mark burned into his forearm. A shiver went through him again, but not from the cold this time.

Severus was torn out of his thoughts when a bright light filled the tower. When he could use his eyes again, he saw what looked like a small silver liquid ball floating in the air. Severus stood spellbound as it started reshaping. The ball grew bigger and bigger until it suddenly stopped. In front of him was now a door glowing a shimmering silver. Before he knew what he was doing, his hand had reached out and touched it. He gasped. It was cold, and extremely so. Something pulled through him, and everything went black.

- - - - - - - -

Harry Potter was tired. He hadn't had a good night sleep in far to long. His classmates was still lying in the Gryffindor tower, and he envied them. What he wouldn't give to be able to sleep peacefully. He had learned occlumency by himself after being thrown out of Snape's office in fifth year, but that didn't stop regular nightmares to trouble his sleep. And nightmares was usually the only type of dreams he had. A soft breeze caressed his skin, and a small sigh escaped his lips. He was never more relaxed than when he was sitting here in the Astronomy tower gazing at the sky.

Suddenly the whole tower was filled with light. Harry rapidly turned and saw a body lying motionless in the middle of the room. He knelt down beside the body and let out a breath he didn't know he was holding, when he saw that the person was breathing. Harry looked more closely at the body. It was obvious that it was a boy about his age. He was dressed in Slytherin clothes, but Harry was sure he had never seen him before. Realizing that he could be hurt, Harry hurriedly levitated him and ran towards the hospital wing. When he got there he laid the boy carefully on a bed and cried out for madam Pomfrey.

"What have you managed to get yourself into this time Mr. Potter?" she said when she walked into the wing. She gasped when she saw the body on the bed before she strode over to the fireplace. Grabbing some floopowder she threw it at the fire and called out for the headmasters office.

"Albus I think you should come down here" she said as soon as the headmasters head appeared.

"If you would move aside Poppy, I shall be right down." The next second Dumbledore walked out of the fireplace. He caught sight of the boy in bed and turned towards Harry.

"Ah... Harry my dear boy, I am afraid I must ask you to leave for now. I will call you up again later, but please do not talk to anyone about this as of jet. Not even to your to dear friends hm." His eyes was now twinkling madly. Harry felt confused. Everything had happened so fast, and before knew it he was standing in front of the closed hospital wing door.

- - - - - - - -

When Severus woke up, he felt sore everywhere. He opened his eyes, but regretted it immediately. The light was much to strong. He quickly shut them , and tried to relax. Sleep claimed him again, and he was soon asleep.

The next time he woke up, he felt much better. Quiet voices was talking near his bed, so he opened his eyes. This time without a sheering pain. He recognized where he was as the hospital wing. Before him in the middle of the floor stood professor Dumbledore talking to madam Pomfrey. Something about the picture wasn't right. Dumbledore looked older, but then he hadn't seen much of the man this year. Suddenly Dumbledore looked up and his twinkling blue eyes locked with Severus's.

"Ah... excellent, you're awake"

' What an astounding observation' Severus wanted to reply, but swallowed it before it reached his tongue.

Madam Pomfrey was immediately at his side, fussing over him. When she seemed satisfied, she nodded to the headmaster and walked to her office.

Dumbledore had moved himself to the chair by his bed during this time. "Lemon drop?" Severus shook his head, starting to wonder if the headmaster was going mad.

"You must be fairly confused by now"

At this Severus could only nod. When the twinkling in Dumbledores eyes increased he almost groaned.

"It seems my dear boy that you have been transported 20 year into the future."

Severus stared at him in shock and only managed to press out a small "how?".

The headmaster was by now smiling broadly. "When you touched the port it pulled you through time. It will eventually reappear, but until then you will have to stay here."

- - - - - - - -

**A/N:** Please review.


	2. Changes

**The Past and the Present**

by Silverblue55

**Summary:** HPSS. Severus from the Marauders era travels to Harry's 7th year. Here he falls in love with his archenemy's son.

**A/N:** This is my first fan fiction, so be gentle. I am Norwegian, so I am sorry for any mistakes in my English.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters.

"speak" and 'thoughts'

Chapter two: Changes

_Last chapter: "It seems my dear boy that you have been transported 20 year into the future." Severus stared at him in shock and only managed to press out a small "how?". The headmaster was by now smiling broadly. "When you touched the port it pulled you through time. It will eventually reappear, but until then you will have to stay here."_

- - - - - - - -

Severus Snape was dumbfound. To say that this was not what he had expected would be an understatement. 'the future! ...He knew it wouldn't be worth getting up today.'

Dumbledore was now looking like a kid in a candy store. "It is of course vital that no one knows who you are, and the less who knows the better. If not it could have severe consequences. I must therefore ask you to allow me to do a couple spells on you to alter you appearance. Some small changes should be sufficient." At this he brought forth his wand and waved it while muttering under his breath.

Severus tensed when he felt a tingling sensation over his whole body. Looking down at his hands, he saw that the were now slightly tanned, in contrast to the snowy white they had been before. With a last wave of his wand the headmaster transfigured one of his lemon drops to a mirror and handed it to him. Severus gasped at his reflection. His eyes were now icy blue and his skin was tanned all over. His jet black hair was now chocolate brown and much shorter. He wouldn't have recognized himself, and there as no way anyone else would.

"You will go by the name Darian Adler and I will announce you as a transfer student in the Great Hall tomorrow. You will see that your older self is a teacher here at Hogwarts. I will inform him that you have arrived later today." Dumbledore said while getting up. "Ah... yes, before I forget. There will be one student who will know that you come from the past. It would have been quite hard to explain how you appeared out of thin air differently. I will not however tell him more than this, so he will not know who you really are. He was quite concerned about you when he brought you up here. His name is Harry Potter, and I think he would be glad to help you settle in Gryffindor."

It took Severus a few seconds before it sank in. 'Harry Potter! Did that mean he was related to James Potter?' He scowled by the mere thought. Suddenly it dawned on him. 'Gryffindor! He was staying in Griffindor!' Severus didn't realize he had said it out loud before Dumbledore, who was halfway out the hospital wing, answered him. "You can't really stay in Slytherin, now can you my dear boy? Since Harry will know that you come from the past, it is only logical that you stay in Gryffindor with him." Before Severus could as much as open his mouth, the headmaster was out of sight.

- - - - - - - -

Harry had a hard time concentrating on his homework, and Hermione was giving him stern glances. He couldn't help it, but his thoughts always went back to the boy lying in the hospital wing. It wasn't everyday a person appeared out of thin air, and he couldn't shake of the feeling that there was something familiar with him. It was just that he couldn't exactly place a finger on what it was. He looked back down a his parchment which was as blank as it had been when he had started. With a sigh he picked up his potions book, and tried to find something to write about. It was so typical of Snape to give them tons of homework to do in the weekend. He had to get this done for tomorrows lesson, or he would be in deep trouble. A detention was not what he wanted right now.

"Hey mate. What are you doing?" "Potions Ron. Snape gave us an six feet long essay on poisons due to tomorrow." "I can't believe you haven't started to work on it before now Harry. You know how important this year is." "I know Hermione, but I had to do my other homework too. Not everyone work as fast as you." "It is at times like these that I'm glad I didn't make it into potions." "Do shut up Ron. It's nothing to brag about. Potions are important. I don't understand why you still have Divinations. It's a wast of time." "Ah, but you see Hermione, why should i quit a class where I get a pass without doing anything?" "Because you don't learn anything Ron."

Getting sick of their quarreling, Harry went back to his homework. Sometimes he didn't understand how they had become a couple. They were like cat and mouse.

Suddenly a small letter fell down in his lap. Harry looked startled up just in time to see a brown school owl flying out of the window. Opening the letter, he saw that it as from the headmaster.

_Dear Harry._

_If you would please come up to my office. There is something I wish to discuss with you. The password is lollipop. _

_Sincerely professor Dumbledore _

Telling Ron and Hermione that he had to go and see the headmaster, he made his way out of the Griffindor tower. Anticipation ran through his body. He was certain it had something to do with the boy in the hospital wing.

"Lollipop."

The stone gargoyle moved aside at the password and Harry stepped into the spiral staircase. "Come in " came Dumbledore's voice as Harry was about to knock on the wooden door. 'How does the man do that?' Harry muttered softly when he stepped into the room. "Hello Harry" the headmaster greeted him. "Please sit down. Lemon drop?" Harry accepted a sweet, and sat down in one of the chairs closest to Dumbledore's desk. "I believe you are curious about the boy in the hospital wing." Harry gave him a small nod, and he continued. "I am afraid I can't tell you much, except that he comes from the past. Twenty years back to be exact." When Harry finally progressed what he had said, thousands of questions ran through his head but as he opened his mouth to ask, Dumbledore stopped him. "I can't tell you more than this my boy. It's far too dangerous. I must also ask you not to tell him anything important about this time. Others will know him as a transfer student. You will notice that he no longer look like he did when you found him, as I thought it best to alter his appearance. He will go by the name Darian Adler, and is a seventh year like yourself. If you will please go to the hospital wing and help him get settled in the Gryffindor tower. You will see that a bed has been brought up along with a trunk where he will find everything he needs." 'Gryffindor' thought Harry puzzled. 'Wasn't he a Slytherin?' . "Why Gryffindor, Sir?" "I found it best not to put him in Slytherin now that Voldemort has arisen. The less he knows about it the better. Since you are a Gryffindor and knows about him, I thought that it was best for him to be there."

Harry understood that the conversation was over, and rose from his chair. When he closed the door after him, he cast a last glance at the headmaster. What he saw puzzled him even more. Dumbledore was looking after him with a knowing look in his eyes.

- - - - - - - -

Severus was irritated. Not only did he have to deal with another Potter, but he would also have to be in Griffindor of all places. He looked at himself in the mirror with disgust. After the headmaster had left, a set of Gryffindor robes had appeared at the end of his bed. With no other choice he had gone into the bathroom and got dressed. Instead of his usual green and silver, he was now sporting red and gold. He sneered at the Gryffindor lion decorating his chest instead of the Slytherin serpent. This was really not his day. Defeated he headed back into the wing. A sigh escaped him as his sat back down on the bed to wait for Potter.

- - - - - - - -

Harry made his way towards the hospital wing. He was filled with a mixture of angst and excitement. This was one of the craziest days of his life, and with his kind of life that said quite a lot.

Butterflies filled his stomach as he reached the wing. He was still trying to figure out why he was so nervous when he walked through the door. There was absolutely no reason to be. Harry stopped dead in his tracks when he spotted Darian. He didn't look anything like the boy he had seen before. Instead of the dark Slytherin was now a blue eyed and brown haired Gryffindor. Hadn't it been inappropriate he would have laughed at the irony. Realizing he was staring, Harry turned his gaze away. An uncomfortable silence followed, and he was starting to feel a little idiotic. Clearing his throat, he brought them both back to reality.

"Hello, I'm Harry Potter." he said and brought forth his and. A pair of piercing blue eyes locked with his before his hand was seized in a firm grip. "Darian Adler."

A heavy silence laid down on them again when his and was released. Harry decided to get a grip on himself. This was ridiculous.

"So ready to go? Dumbledore asked me to show you the dormitory." He was starting to feel frustrated when all he received was a nod. 'It's quite hard to keep a conversation when he was the only one doing the talking.'

With a heavy sigh he turned around and they started to climb their way up to the Gryffindor tower.

- - - - - - - -

That night Severus went to bed completely exhausted. He couldn't figure out what to what to make out of Harry Potter. No matter how much he had tried to ignore him, he didn't let him. He and his friends had already included him, and he had to admit that it wasn't as bad as he had thought it would be. It had actually been kind of nice, not that he would ever admit it to anyone. Harry didn't seem to be anything like his father. His last thought before his eyes slipped close was that maybe he should give them a chance.

- - - - - - - -

Deep down in the dungeons a older Severus Snape laid in his bed. He, unlike his younger self, was unable to sleep. Too many thoughts was running around in his head. The conversation with the headmaster played itself over again and again. It had been a shock even when he knew it would happen. With a sigh he rolled over to his side. 'Now all he could do was to wait and hope...'

- - - - - - - -

**A/N:** Please review. Critics are more than welcome. Anything to help me improve both my story and my English. A huge thanks to all who have reviewed. I greatly appreciate it. I will try to update soon.


	3. Potions

**The Past and the Present**

by Silverblue55

**Summary:** HPSS. Severus from the Marauders era travels to Harry's 7th year. Here he falls in love with his archenemy's son.

**A/N:** I'm sorry it has taken so long for me to update. I have been busy on exams, and they really take up a lot of time. Anyway here's a new chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters.

"speak" and 'thoughts'

Chapter three: Potions

- - - - - - - -

The next morning Harry showed Severus to the Great hall. Severus ended up sitting in between Harry and Hermione. As he had promised, the headmaster announced him as a transfer student at the beginning of the meal. Half through breakfast a stern looking woman who introduced herself as Professor McGonagall (not that he didn't know that already) gave him his timetable. It seemed like Dumbledore wanted him to spend as much time with harry as possible, since his timetable was identical with Harry's. Severus wasn't exactly sure how he felt about that. Deep in thought, he swallowed his last piece of toast. He tried to block out Hermione's nagging. She was an ok witch, but far to bossing for his taste. Even as hard as it was, he had to admit that he preferred Harry.

For their first lesson they thankfully had potions, though it didn't seem like harry was so glad for it. Deciding to find out why, he asked.

"Why is it that you don't seem to like this class that much?"

"Oh, well... it isn't that i don't like potions. I actually find them quite interesting. It's just that, well you can say that the Potions Professor and I doesn't get along that well."

"Who is the Potions master?"

"Professor Snape"

Severus stopped dead in his tracks. When he realized what he was doing, he collected himself and kept on following Harry down towards the dungeons. It shouldn't really had been that much of a surprise. After all he did love potions, and Dumbledore had told him that his older self was teaching here.

He was abruptly brought out of his musings when he smacked right into something soft.

"Watch where you're going Adler"

In front of him stood an almost identical form of Lucius. It took some seconds before he remembered that he was a Gryffindor now. He was just going to answer him, but Harry beat him to it.

"Back off Malfoy"

This left him frozen in shock once again. It really wasn't like him to be left speechless, but it wasn't everyday a Potter defended him. When he regained his senses he dragged Harry with him into the classroom. He had never liked the Malfoys, and it wasn't worth it fighting with them.

They sat down in the back of the classroom, as Harry insisted upon it. His usual place at the front was now occupied by Hermione.

The classroom doors burst open and in came a person all dressed in black with an impressive swirl of robes behind. He could only stare at his older self. The similarities were unmistakable.

The whole class became quiet immediately when he arrived, and everyones attention was directed forwards.

"Ah... yes. I see we have gotten new Gryffindor in our mids. Lets hope Mr. Adler that you're not as useless as the rest of your classmates."

Severus was godsmacked. This was absolutely not what he had expected. He was just going to answer back when he got a sharp kick on his leg from Harry.

"Don't bother. It will only make it worse. He's always like that to Griffindors. The only ones he like is the Slytherins."

As the lesson carried on, Severus was getting angrier by the minute. By the time it was over, he wanted to hit the man. A look at Harry, who was having troubles restraining himself, told him that he wasn't the only one. For absolutely no reason he had been given a detention later tonight. He couldn't believe that he was to become that man. The nickname the Gryffindors had given him was extremely fitting. He was a greasy git! Severus's stomach sank by the very thought.

After potions class he and Harry got much closer. The other classes flew by, and before he knew it they were over. Soon he would have to go down for detention. The other Gryffindors sent him sympathetic looks over dinner. Detention with Snape was compared with torture.

The rest of the meal was over all to quickly. He still couldn't understand why Snape seemed to dislike him so much. After all he had to know who he was, as he had been in his situation before. Hell, he had been him before.

Soon he was on his way down to the dungeons for the second time that day. Before he had left, Harry had promised to wait up for him. That thought made him smile, although he didn't exactly know why.

Before he could blink he had arrived outside of the potions classroom. The way down was in his opinion to short. With dread in his stomach he knocked on the door softly, and the familiar silky voice spoke.

"Come in."

- - - - - - - -

**A/N:** Thank you to all my reviewers. Especially to those of you who has mentioned that I clump my dialogue into the paragraphs. I have now tried to fix it. Please keep on reviewing. I appreciate any help.

I'm going on a holiday to the USA to meet some relatives for a months time, so it's gonna take some time to update. I'll try to put up another chapter before I leave, but I can't promise anything. When I'm gone, I'll work on the story and update as soon as I get back.


	4. Detention

**The Past and the Present**

by Silverblue55

**Summary:** HPSS. Severus from the Marauders era travels to Harry's 7th year. Here he falls in love with his archenemy's son.

**A/N:** I managed to write another chapter before I leave, so here you go. Hope you like it.

To separate between the young Severus Snape and the older, I'm going to call the young one Severus and the older one Snape.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters.

"speak" and 'thoughts'

Chapter four: Detention

**- - - - - - - -**

_Last chapter: Before he could blink he had arrived outside of the potions classroom. The way down was in his opinion to short. With dread in his stomach he knocked on the door softly, and the familiar silky voice spoke._

"_Come in."_

**- - - - - - - -**

Anticipation ran through his body as he reached for the door handle. A small knot of angst lay in his stomach. Snape looked forbidding where he sat behind his desk.

"Well sit down" Snape said. A smirk playing on his lips.

Severus hesitated before he looked over at him and sat down in on of the chairs in front of the desk. Snape looked amused.

"You're not in trouble. I simply gave you this detention so I could talk to you without being interrupted."

'Oh' Severus thought. 'When he said it like that it made sense. But then why...'

"Sir. Then why were you acting like that in class?"

Snape's face became shuttered, and his eyes was glassed over. It was like he was looking at something Severus couldn't see.

"You are a Gryffindor here, and I have to treat you like I would with any other Gryffindor. If not it would look suspicious."

"But why do you act like that towards them in the first place?"

"I can't tell you that, and the main reason I gave you this detention was because I wanted to tell you something."

It took some time before Snape continued, and it looked like he was in deep thought.

"While you are here you will fall in love. I want you to promise me that you will tell him that you love him."

By now Snape's piercing eyes had locked with his, making it impossible for him to look away. Severus was terror-stricken, and it took a long time before he found his tongue again.

"That's impossible. I don't fall in love."

Snape smirked. "Ah, but you will."

"In who?" he asked, but then he realized in could only be one person. "It's Harry isn't it?"

Snape didn't answer him. "Promise me" he demanded instead.

Severus couldn't hold his gaze any longer and looked away. After a while he gave him a small nod.

"Good" Snape said and looker over at the clock. "It's getting late. You should get up to your dormitory."

He tried to refuse, but Snape only held up his hand. Severus realized it was no use. He wouldn't get anymore answers. At least not tonight. He walked out of the classroom, and closed the door softly behind him.

When he reached the Fat Lady he was still engrossed in his thoughts. Absentmindedly he gave her the password and climbed inside. Severus looked up startled when a voice spoke. He had forgotten that Harry would be waiting up for him.

"Hi Darian. So how was it? What did he make you do?"

"Oh" he answered, thinking fast. "I just had to scrub some cauldrons."

"Well that don't sound to bad. It could have been worse." Harry smiled. "It looks like you're still alive."

Severus returned the smile. Feeling exhausted, he tried to stifle a yawn. Harry chuckled.

"Seems like your beaten, and so am I. Let's go up to bed."

Severus had no objections against that, and followed him up the stairs to the seventh year dormitory.

Laying in his bed, Severus couldn't stop thinking about what his older self had told him. 'Would he really fall in love? And with a Potter? Even if Snape hadn't told him, he knew it would be Harry. But say he did fall in love, there was no guarantee Harry would fall for him. Hell, he didn't even know if Harry was gay!'

- - - - - - - -

**A/N:** Again a huge thank you to all my reviewers. I appreciate it. Some have pointed out that I have written Griffindor instead of Gryffindor, and I have now tried to correct it. Please keep on reviewing.

I know this chapter is short and goes a little fast, but I'm leaving to the USA tomorrow night and I wanted to get it up before I leave.


	5. Unexpected feelings

**The Past and the Present**

by Silverblue55

**Summary:** HPSS. Severus from the Marauders era travels to Harry's 7th year. Here he falls in love with his archenemy's son.

**A/N:** Hi. I'm now back again. I'm sorry for the wait but after I came home from the US, I got a slight writer-block. Thankfully it's gone now.

I have decided that I would like a beta-reader for my story, so if anyone is interested please let me know.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters.

"speak" and 'thoughts'

Chapter five: Unexpected feelings

**- - - - - - - -**

About tree months time had passed since Darian arrived. The time had went by fast, and Harry and Darian had grown close to each other. At the moment they were sitting at the Griffindor table eating dinner. Harry was just about to start on his second helping when he felt Snape's eyes on him. The intense gaze always made the hairs on his neck raise. When he looked up their eyes locked. It was strange. Snape's eyes wasn't filled with the usual intense dislike. Instead it was like he was simply watching him. It made Harry confused. He didn't know if he should be relieved or worried.

He was brought out of his musings by Darian who tried to get his attention.

"Come on Harry. We should be going. You have eaten enough. You should be stuffed by now."

"Yes I'm coming, I'm coming. Just give me a sec. I's not like the books will disappear."

Darian smirked, and for a moment Harry thought he reminded him of someone.

"Ah, but you see. It's much more interesting to study than watching you stuffing food in your mouth."

"Really, and this comes from him who usually is one of the last people to finish eating." Harry laughed.

"Hmf..." was all he received as an answer.

- - - - - - - -

Harry and Darian spend most of their time studying together, since the exams were approaching fast. They had soon found out that it was too much noise in the common room, and the library was always full. Therefor Harry had showed Darian the room of requirement. There they were able to study in peace.

Harry found himself spending all of his time with Darian. After Ron finally had gotten up the courage to ask Hermione out, it seemed like they didn't have time for anyone else. Harry felt happy for them, and it wasn't like they were alone to blame for them slipping apart. They were still friends and always would be. They had been through to much together to not be, it was just that Harry kind of preferred Darian's company. It was like he could be more like himself with him. The way that he felt towards Darian was probably also one of the reasons. Over the the last months he had slowly fallen deeper and deeper in love with him. Each time they were together it felt like it was something pulling him towards Darian. Like they should be together. He had never felt anything like this before. He hadn't even known he was gay. The final proof had been when he had woken up all sticky after a dream about him. He hadn't been able to look Darian in the eyes for days. He was praying that Darian felt the same way, but with his luck the was probably as strait as an arrow.

Harry had tried to build up the courage to ask him many times without succeeding. He didn't want to risk the friendship they had. So therefor he found himself once again curled up in a chair next to Darian studying charms. He was tired and his head was feeling like it was going to explode from an overload of information. One look at the clock told him that it was time to go the dormitory. Darian looked up from his book when Harry stood up.

"Is it that late already?"

"Yes, we should get to bed. I'm beaten."

Darian stretched and stood up slowly. After packing up all their thing they headed out of the room. Almost at the door, Harry tripped on one of the pillows lying on the floor and fell over Darian. They both landed hard on the floor with Harry on top. He started to to pull off him but suddenly froze when he looked into a pair of piercing blue eyes. It was like he was pulled by a hidden force, and before he knew what he was doing, he was slowly lowering his mouth towards his. The kiss was sweet but far to short. When he pulled away he felt dizzy, like he had found something he didn't know he was looking for. He lowered himself down again and this time Darian met him halfway. When their lips met it was like time stopped, like nothing mattered but them. After what felt like an eternity and a second at the same time, the kiss ended. They both gasped when they looked up. A glowing mist was surrounding them, twisted together in a beautiful mix of gold and silver.

- - - - - - - -

**A/N:** Thank you for all the reviews. I know this chapter is short, but I promise the next one will be longer. I'll post it as soon as possible.

To Katie Lupin Black: We went to the US to visit some family. We first went to Florida for a week, and then we were three weeks on Long Island. It was great, especially to meet everyone again since I haven't seem them since I was like 6 or 7 years old. We also spend one day in New York. You know, when you are a tourist you have to go there and see everything like the World trade center, Time square, Ground zero and the Statue of Liberty. Did you know that the copper the torch is made of comes from about a mile away from where I live...?


	6. The mark

**The Past and the Present**

by Silverblue55

**Summary:** HPSS. Severus from the Marauders era travels to Harry's 7th year. Here he falls in love with his archenemy's son.

**A/N:** Hi. I know it has been far to long since I updated. My only defence is that after I started school again, I practically don't have any spare-time left. Thankfully I have a vacation in to weeks.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters.

"speak" and 'thoughts'

Chapter six: The mark

**- - - - - - - -**

_Last chapter: When their lips met it was like time stopped, like nothing mattered but them. After what felt like an eternity and a second at the same time, the kiss ended. They both gasped when they looked up. A glowing mist was surrounding them, twisted together in a beautiful mix of gold and silver. _

_- - - - - - - -_

Severus looked up in ave. It was so beautiful. A surge of happiness filled him with the thought that Harry had kissed him. Harry Potter had actually kissed him. It diminished somewhat when he remembered that Harry didn't know who he really was. Had he known he would never had done it. If Harry had known that he was Severus Snape... But he wouldn't think about that know. Not at the moment. All he wanted was to enjoy the rest of the time he had with Harry. His Harry.

They got up reluctantly, and as soon as they didn't touch each other anymore, the mist disappeared. They reached for each other again to see if anything happened. It' t didn't, but the pull was still as strong as ever. It was like they were connected in some way.

"This is weird" Severus heard Harry whisper, and he could only nod as he reached for the door handle.

They got out of the room still confused. As they walked down the corridor Severus felt a hand softly grasp his. Suddenly he felt a little shy and glanced at Harry. Their eyes met and they both smiled.

- - - - - - - -

Harry felt like he had butterflies in his stomach. When he glanced at Darian his eyes locked with his, and Harry found himself smiling shyly. It felt like his heart would beat out of his chest, but he didn't mind. With their eyes still locked, Harry suddenly walked right into something solid an they were both knocked to the floor. Harry landed on top, and gasped when he saw who was laying under him. He was staring right into Snape's dark onyx eyes.

"Potter, if you would kindly pick yourself of me" he said in a dangerous voice, but if Harry hadn't been so busy scrambling to his feet, he would have noticed that it lacked it's usual malice. In the fall Snape's robes had fallen up on his right arm, and Harry's eyes stopped at a mark there. He had never seen anything like it before. It was like to symbols twisted together, but before he could look more closely Snape had covered it again. When Harry looked up again he was certain there was something in his eyes before Snape's face became blank. When he looked over at Darian, he saw that he had been staring at Snape with an unreadable expression on his face. It was like he knew something. Something important. He was brought out of his train of thoughts when Snape brushed past him.

It wasn't until he was laying in his bed that he realized that Snape hadn't taken any points at all for him and Darian being out after bedtime. Snape had been acting so strange lately. Something was going on.

- - - - - - - -

Laying in his bed Severus thought about Snape's expression when Harry scrambled off him. It was obvious that it hurt him to be so mean to Harry. Severus knew how much Snape loved him, because basically he was Snape and he was falling hard for Harry. He had also seen the mark on his right arm and wondered what it meant. He was sure he had seen it before, he just couldn't remember where. He knew it was important somehow, and he was going to find out what it was.

- - - - - - - -

**A/N:** I would really like a beta-reader for my story, so if anyone is interested please let me know.

I know I promised this chapter to be longer, but this was something I had to write to be able to write the next chapter. Hopefully that one will be longer, but I have to admit that I find it easier to write shorter chapters.


	7. Searching

**The Past and the Present**

by Silverblue55

**Summary:** HPSS. Severus from the Marauders era travels to Harry's 7th year. Here he falls in love with his archenemy's son.

**A/N:** A huge thank you to my new beta Katie Lupin Black for helping me with this chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters.

"speak" and 'thoughts'

Young Severus Snape Severus and Darian (other characters knows him as Darian)

Older Severus Snape Snape

Chapter seven: Searching

**- - - - - - - -**

Severus blinked lazily at the sunlight blinding him and stretched slowly. He frowned when he heard his stomach grumble and cast a quick glance at the clock. His eyes widened when he saw the time, and he was halfway out of bed before he remembered that it was Sunday. With a sigh of relief, he made his way to the bathroom. When he came out again he saw that Harry was the only one still left in the dormitory, and it didn't look like he was going to wake up anytime soon. Severus was about to wake him when he suddenly stopped, a mischievous grin spreading on his face. He gave his wand a quick flick, and the next moment Harry jumped out of bed cursing. With water dripping from him onto the floor, he glared at Darian who was laughing his head of.

"You t...think t..this is f..funny" he asked in a dangerous voice, or at least it would have been if his teeth hadn't been chattering.

"You should have seen your face" Darian managed to press out, tears rolling down his face.

"J...just you w..wait" Harry threatened, teeth chattering more by the minute.

That only made Darian, who finally had managed to get control over himself, burst into laughter again. Harry tried to look offended, but soon his lips twitched upwards and before he could stop himself he was laughing so hard it hurt. When it had died down, they stood holding on to each other for support, gasping for air.

"T..this d.doesn't mean I w..won't get r..revenge" Harry said.

"Oh, really?" was all Darian said, before he suddenly grabbed Harry by his pajamas top. Before Harry knew what had happened, he was being kissed deeply. He moaned in protest when those lovely lips left his.

"What was it that you were saying?" he heard in a soft whisper near his ear, sending shiver down his spine. Harry had absolutely no idea what he was talking about. His mind was completely blank, but that didn't matter as long as Darian would just kiss him again. When he finally managed to make enough brain cells work again, he looked up and saw Darian smirking at him. He laughed when Harry scowled at him.

"Come on, Harry. I'm hungry. Get dressed, would you? You'll get sick if you stay in those wet clothes," he said, amusement shining in his eyes.

Harry was growling by now, and slammed the bathroom door when he went inside. Watching the closed door, Severus chuckled. Harry was adorable when he was angry. Not that he would ever tell him so.

**- - - - - - - -**

On their way down to the Great Hall for breakfast, Harry was still slightly angry, although it was more on himself than on Darian. No one should be allowed to be such a great kisser. When he felt heat rise to his cheeks, his scowl deepened. He really should get a hold on himself. Darian's hand suddenly intertwined with his, and Harry couldn't stop the smile spreading on his lips. Butterflies filled his stomach; he hadn't felt this happy in a long time, if ever.

Severus loved feeling Harry close to him, his hand intertwined in his. He was smiling happily when they walked into the Great Hall and made their way to the Gryffindor table.

**- - - - - - - -**

"So," Harry said, finishing his last piece of toast. "Do you want to join me in the library?"

Darian raised his eyebrows. "Is the world coming to an end? **You** spending time in the library voluntarily?"

"It's not funny, Darian. I'm serious. I want to find out what that mark on Snape's forearm is, and I know you do too."

"Yeah, you're right. Come on, let's go then," Severus said while standing up.

**- - - - - - - -**

When they walked into the library, they saw that it was completely full. There wasn't even a single chair left at any of the tables.

"Why don't we just go to the room of requirement?" Harry asked.

Darian snorted. "What good would that do without any books?"

"The room will give us anything we need, remember?" Harry answered, raising his eyebrows.

Severus smiled when he realized Harry was right. Why hadn't he thought of that?

"It's brilliant, Harry. Come on."

Harry laughed at Darian's enthusiasm and let himself be pulled towards the room.

- - - - - - - -

**A/N:** I know this has taken a long time, and for that I'm sorry. School is taking up a lot of my time this year, so in the spare time I have left, I really don't have much inspiration to write. Anyway, I have already started on the next chapter, so hopefully this won't take so long to write.


End file.
